


Tales from Vos

by StarscreamsChunkyHeels



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Body Paint, Culture, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Seeker Trines, Seekers, Singing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamsChunkyHeels/pseuds/StarscreamsChunkyHeels
Summary: Vos is our homeThis is our life.Various stories won't always be connected.One shots, nsfw and not.Nsfw will be tagged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daily voices  
> Sfw  
> Skywarp/thundercracker  
> Lower Vos  
> Skywarp

Being free was such a new experience to me.

Even though I wasn't allowed to leave our little apartment in lower vos for my own safety, I never felt trapped. I never felt unsafe or constrained.

I could do whatever I wanted as long as I was safe.

Thundercracker was out for the day, so I was home alone.

I had tons of stuff to entertain me when he was gone, books and television, cooking and cleaning, painting (which I enjoyed IMMENSELY.), And of course.. our balcony.

Our balcony opened up into an alleyway that everyone else's balconies opened into in our apartments and the next building over.  
We weren't on the ground floor by any means, but we were low enough that there had to be lights up on the walls to light up our balconies.

When you sat out on the platform, like I loved to do. (I had a little nest made outside there to curl up into.) You could look up and see the darkness fade into the light above, above the apartments into freer air, wires crisscrossing between out two buildings, hundreds of balconies poking out into the alley, the metal-tang of highgrade sometimes wafted down, or lighter smells like a new perfume or polish someone got.

It was cold lower down like we were, but it was never uncomfortable. If anything it was more enjoyable going through your vents, making you feel like you were flying with your pedes planted firmly on the ground.  
But the best part?

Was the singing.

All hours of the day you could hear at least a dozen people singing at one time.  
I didn't understand what any of it meant when TC first brought me to his apartment, but I slowly learned from exposure.

Most songs were like conversations, like gossiping birds. People would leave their balcony doors open so they could hear their neighbors singing to each other.

Some stuff were happy and joyful, filling the alleyway with sunshine and fluttering Sparks. It would usually start with someone gossip-singing about a fantastic thing happening at them. Like getting a sparkling, adopting or getting sparked, or singing about a new trine mate, or a completed trine, in which their voices would ring out and command the attention from everyone else. Other's would join in after the happy song had silenced the alley all the way to the top, letting everyone hear of heir joys. Then voices would join in, slowly growing louder and louder until everyone joined in. Sometimes even over alleys would pick up on it. Those were some of my most favorite days.

I remember when I finally gathered the courage to sing about my liberation.  
I sang for a long time alone, once I had the stage, Fear pounded in my spark when nobody picked up and sang with me. I began to think, "this is it. This is it. Someone is telling that I got away and I'll be sent back to that horrible place"

The fear in my voice must have shown through, because like a flower blooming, voices joined in with me, rising louder and louder around me in support and congratulations on my triumph. I never felt my spark soar higher at that moment than right then.

The song I had started turned into something of righteous anger and soft revolution.  
We couldn't do anything about it now, but by Primus our voice Will Be Heard.

There were...

Other songs as well... Other songs that would rip out your spark and crush it before your eyes.

Or at least that's what it felt like.  
Songs of mourning and loss always hit the hardest

The silence would fall quickly in the alleyway to let the mourning sing for as long as they needed to. Once they started it fade out, others would join in and sing along. Until it was so loud you couldn't help but sob because you were so enveloped.  
Then the alleyway would be quiet for a long period of time out of respect for the lost..


	2. Preening and Trines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp asks Thundercracker an important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preening and Trines  
> Sfw  
> Skywarp/Thundercracker  
> Lower Vos

A purple talon gliding through a transformation seam made the blue seeker shiver, his wings trembling a little.

The purple seeker giggled.  
"Did I hit a good spot~?" His hands lingered on Thundercracker's back, fingers ghosting over the spot that made him shiver.  
TC breathed out, and nodded. 

Skywarp smiled and dug in with his claws again, gently massaging the wires to get them to loosen up and lay flat again. 

The city above and around them sang softly as seekers chattered to each other across the alley way out of their window, the sound of thrusters as others flew by. The sounds had become such a comfort to skywarp that they didn't scare him anymore. He found comfort in the noise. It was home.

He dragged his nail along the next seam, balling up and flicking out the built up and crusted oil by the joint of his mates wing.

"TC?"  
"Mmmmhmm??" He answered sleepily.  
Skywarp would have trilled, but instead, he rubbed the wires in this seam softly, laying them down and relaxing his mate further.

"Why aren't we a trine? Isn't there anyone else you like other than me?"

Thundercracker rumbled in this chest and turned around to kiss Warp softly.  
"You're all I need right now, I don't need a third yet. Do you?"

Skywarp hesitated "Don't we need one to be a trine?"

Thundercracker reached out to pet the purple seeker's wing. "If we wanted to be a trine. Is gossip worrying you?" 

Skywarp nodded and crawled into thundercracker's lap when he leaned back and offered.

TC kept petting his wings to comfort him, his touch light. "You don't need to find a trine immediately. It's best to take your time and let the right person come to us. Our third will come. It's nothing you should worry about now, okay?"

Skywarp sat up and cupped thundercracker's face, and pulled him into a kiss. "Okay. I won't worry about it now..." A smile stretched across his face and he wiggled. "Is it my turn to be preened now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a while before this one updates again 💛

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while since I posted! Sorry about that! I'm working on two wips right now, this one, and one other that I have yet to post. I lost all my wips for my other chapter stories so it's hard o get back motivation for them.  
> This will be a collection of short stories of what it was like in Vos, or what it was like during the war for the seekers/fliers from Vos.  
> Please leave me feedback! I live off the stuff!!


End file.
